Something To Die For
by McFlyy
Summary: History seems to be repeating itself while Rachel is at NYADA as those around her start dying again. Will she be able to save herself and Quinn this time around? Sequel to 'A Whisper To A Scream'. Established Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Told you I'd be back with a sequel! If you read the first story, you'd know that this is based off of the "Scream" series. There are graphic deaths involved, so if that's something you don't like then don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Someone asked if this would be based off of Scream 2. In a way, yes, the plot is loosely similar. But it won't follow too closely.**

**I'll shut up now. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Scream**

* * *

She winces at the strength of the alcohol she's trying to down. It's disgusting. Whoever made this was probably not a light weight like she was. She looks around hoping nobody noticed the weird face she probably just made, but everyone seems too preoccupied dancing in the crowded room. She stays in her corner and observes everyone through the darkness of the room. It would be completely black out if it weren't for the flashing lights.

There's probably easily over a hundred people in this tiny apartment. Sweaty bodies are pressed together as they dance to the beat of the music. She doesn't recognize anybody. The fact that everyone is wearing a costume doesn't help. It _is _Halloween after all.

"Hey, Harm!"

She looks up and smiles as she watches her goofy best friend make his way over in a Clark Kent costume, spilling his drink a little as he bumps into random people.

"Hey Chandler!"

He reaches her and leans in next to her ear.

"What are you supposed to be?" he shouts.

"What?" she can't hear him over the deafening music.

"What's your costume?" he tries again even louder.

Harmony steps back and points to her ear while shaking her head.

Understanding, he nods and looks around before promptly grabbing her hand and pulling her along to the back door to the balcony.

As soon as he opens the door, the cold air takes over and they feel like they can breathe again. He quickly shuts it before they walk over to the railing. They're the only ones out there.

"Finally! I can hear again!" Harmony laughs.

Chandler nods before looking her up and down.

"I was asking what you're supposed to be."

"Oh!" she looks down at the red and white cheer leading outfit she's wearing. "I'm Campbell, from the Bring It On musical."

"Oh, right. I've never seen the musical, only the movie." Chandler nods.

She smiles.

"How did you hear about this party? I don't recognize anyone from NYADA."

"I think it's mostly upperclassmen. There's some people from NYU and Columbia as well."

She gazes at the ground below them. They're probably about five stories up. She takes another large sip of her drink. It's getting easier to swallow.

"I thought Kurt and Rachel Berry were coming?"

Chandler frowns.

"I invited them, but I guess they didn't show. This sucks because I never get to hang out with Kurt outside of class."

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" Harmony nudges him.

"We've hardly talked. He'll think I'm a total creeper," he scoffs.

Harmony puts a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's probably still hurting after what they went through last year. I mean, it's no secret. Everybody knows what happened. You should try to be their friend first."

He nods.

"I thought you didn't like Rachel Berry?"

"Hey, you've heard her sing! That's my competition! I don't care what she's been through, I'm not letting her get in my way."

"A little too much to drink there, Harm?" Chandler laughs.

Harmony frowns while peering into her near empty cup.

"I think I need a refill. And I wanna dance."

Chandler chuckles. His best friend always feels like dancing once she's borderline drunk. He's just surprised it only took one drink.

"You go ahead. I'm going to stay out here for a little while."

"You sure?" she asks as she stumbles her way over to the door.

Chandler smiles.

"Yes, Harmony. It's nice out and I just need some air."

"Okay, don't keep me waiting too long!" she calls over her shoulder as she re-enters the apartment.

"I won't!" he calls back as the door closes.

He turns his gaze back over the balcony. He hears people everywhere, cars skidding and even sirens throughout the streets. It's noisy tonight. Well, probably normal for a night in New York. Everything is probably just a little more amplified with all of the Halloween parties currently taking place.

The rail he's leaning on shifts slightly and he yelps before jumping back. He clutches at his chest while trying to get his breath back. Stupid, cheap student apartments.

He hears the door opening again and turns around to see who's joining him now. They're completely covered in their costume. He recognizes it from the pictures he saw on the news.

"Hi," he smiles.

The other person nods at him before moving to stand at the railing next to him.

"I love the costume. You're that killer right? The ghost-face or whatever? They're selling that costume everywhere."

The person turns to look at him, before nodding again.

Chandler feels only slightly weird. The least they could do is make conversation instead of standing there and being creepy. Having the mask on definitely doesn't help.

"I'm Chandler, by the way. I go to NYADA," he holds out his hand for the stranger to take.

They look down at his outstretched hand before looking away again.

Chandler blushes before retracting his hand.

"Okay then."

He want wants go back inside. But it's so nice out and he was there first. Sighing, he turns back to the other person.

He notices that the beer bottle in their hand is still sealed off with the cap on it.

"You're not going to drink your beer?" he frowns.

The masked face turns to look at him again, before looking down at their beer.

Before Chandler can process what's happening, the other person brings their hand up and smashes the bottle hard into the side of his head.

"Ahh!"

He falls onto the concrete and his vision is already spinning. Groaning, he lolls his head to the side.

He can faintly hear shuffling going on around him. It goes on for a few minutes.

He feels his head being lifted and something being wrapped around his neck. It tightens suddenly as whatever it is tightens and nearly cuts into his skin. It feels like some kind of cable.

He feels himself being pulled off the ground and groans once again. His eyes blink open as the other person struggles to get him up.

When his vision focuses, he notices that the other end of the cable tied around is neck is also tied to the balcony rail. He begins panicking.

"What are you doing?! No! N-" a gloved hand quickly muffles his screams.

He flails around and realizes that his hands are tied together, not allowing him much room to do anything.

He screams as loud as he can with his mouth covered, but it's useless. He looks around for any sign of anyone. But the door is closed and no one from below can see them.

His struggle is easily over powered by the other person. They begin dragging him to the railing while his pleads for his life go unheard. When Chandler is about to be hoisted over the railing, he begins kicking violently.

The person holding him struggles to keep him still. Meanwhile, Chandler is screaming at the top of his lungs for help and crying hysterically.

It seems that the person has had enough and grips the back of Chandler's head before harshly slamming him face first into the railing. Chandler gets dizzy for a moment before he feels blood trickling down his forehead.

Before he knows it, he feels the railing pressed against his back and he's looking directly down onto the street from below. He tries to turn around to get back over but it's useless with his hands tied.

He tries to scream out.

"Help! Somebody he-" the cable around his neck is yanked and anything he was going to yell out choked in his mouth.

The other person grabs his hair and turns his head to look at them. With fear in his eyes, he pleads one last time.

"Please don't do this. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it!"

The face next to his suddenly disappears from view as he feels himself being pushed forward.

* * *

Harmony is currently grinding herself against the fifth person she's come across. She stopped worrying about where Chandler was about three drinks ago and now all of her cares have gone out the window.

The song ends and a more mellow beat begins to play out. She feels whoever was behind her leave, probably to dance with someone else. Shrugging it off, she begins swaying by herself to the music.

The entire crowd around her is probably as hammered as she is. She can't make out any faces in the dark or hear any voices over the music. Closing her eyes, she lets it take over her.

About halfway through this song, she feels another body pressing up behind her, swaying in time with her. She feels a hand gripping her waist and smiles before turning around to face them.

She looks up to see a mask peering down at her and she can't help but laugh. Their white face is stretched out with big black eyes and her intoxicated state makes it all the more hilarious.

She throws her arms around their neck and continues dancing. The two stare at each other the entire time.

The song changes to an upbeat tune once again. They stay in the same position except moving faster to the rhythm. Harmony throws hear head back at being lost in the bliss feeling.

She feels a gloved hand running from her jaw down her neck. It feels nice. She opens her eyes to look at the masked person in front of her.

Wanting to know who this mystery person is, she slowly creeps her right hand around the back of the neck to grip the base of the mask. The stranger's hand grabbing their wrist promptly stops her.

Smiling, she mouths a "sorry" to them.

When she tries to pull a hand back, they hold their grip on her. She stops dancing. Frowning, she pulls harder but their hold tightens and she feels her wrist starting to hurt.

"Let go!" she tells them but she's not even able to hear herself since the room is so loud.

She pulls and pulls but they are incredibly strong. She fists her other hand and starts hitting them on the shoulder but they grab a hold of her other wrist as well.

"Help!" she calls out to those around her but no one can hear her.

She feels herself being spun around and once again, her back is pressed to their front. They manage the grasp both of her wrists into one of their hands. Slowly, they rake their free hand up Harmony's body.

"Help! Someone help!" she cries out, but no one notices.

She can see quick flashes of other people's faces from the light, caught up in themselves. No one is glancing at her. She tries to lunge forward to bump into somebody, but the person behind her has her wrapped in such a tight grip. She squirms but they just hold her tighter.

Her fear becomes mixed with even more panic when she feels something cold and sharp tracing across her chest. She screams for help again, desperately trying to get away but the person's large frame keeps her locked in place in the middle of the crowd.

Their mask leans forward over her shoulder and she turns her head to look at them.

"Please, let me go," she's openly sobbing. "This isn't funny! Please!"

The masked person slowly shakes her head before nicking into the center of her chest with the knife.

"Ahh!" she screams. It only stings slightly but it's enough to affirm her that this deranged person is more than willing to hurt her.

She sees light quickly bouncing off the knife as its raised away from her. She tries her hardest to raise her hands to stop him but she can't. His grip is causing agonizing pain on her wrists.

The knife is quickly thrust into her lower abdomen. Harmony lets out a silent scream. She finds herself in shock and not able to breath. The person releases her hands and holds onto her to keep her from falling onto the floor. Her hands find the one that's gripping the knife and she feebly attempts to make him let go.

They finally rip it out almost as smoothly as they had lodged it in. She begins gasping for air, unable to form any words. She reaches out to the dancing student next to her, but is immediately halted.

Her ponytail is pulled as her head is roughly yanked back. She watches helplessly as the knife is brought up to her neck.

Instantly, she feels the left side of her neck being ripped open all the way to the right. She immediately begins choking and becoming frantic.

The person behind her quickly shoves her before leaving her there. She crashes into a girl in front of her.

"Hey, get off me!" the girl pushes her off, not seeing the state she's currently in.

Harmony falls back onto someone else behind her.

"Watch it!" she's pushed off once again and falls onto the floor.

She's grasping at her neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing out but it's useless. She tries calling out for help but nothing comes out. She feels people stepping on her but no one is looking down.

"Dude! There's blood!" she hears someone scream.

"What the hell?" a few people around her stop dancing to inspect the blood on their costumes.

"Where is it coming from?"

"Oh my god! Look, she's bleeding!" someone finally sees Harmony and everything becomes chaos.

"Someone get the lights!"

"Shut the music off!"

It takes a few moments, but the lights come on and everyone begins blinking at the brightness. Everyone takes in the large amount of blood in the middle of the dance floor completely covering the girl in the cheer leading costume.

"Call the police!" someone yells out.

Harmony sees a few faces hovering over her, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Their voices become more distant as everything fades away.

* * *

"Hay muchas de expresarse en espanol. Por ejemplo..."

Quinn had completely zoned out a good half an hour ago. This class always manages to bore her out of her mind. If she didn't need a Spanish credit she wouldn't even be here. Sure, her professor had a beautiful accent but that didn't stop from making the subject completely dull for her and all she wanted to do was leave so she could talk to her Rachel.

She had last seen her girlfriend that morning but had to rush back to her own apartment to get ready for class. She wanted to go over tonight but this class gets out considerably late and she had an excess amount of homework to do. Also, Rachel would more than likely scold her for taking her academic career so lightly.

"Quinn?"

She perks up at her name.

"Yes, Professor Martinez?"

"Is it 'el nina' or 'la nina'?"

She smiles. This class is too easy.

"'La nina.'"

He smiles back.

"Muy bueno. Now class, that's all for tonight. Have a great Halloween!"

All the students eagerly pack up their things and nearly run out the door. Quinn takes her time packing up.

"Quinn? Would you mind if I speak with you for a moment?" her professor asks.

"Sure," she calls back.

"I'll be in my office," she nods at him.

By the time she's walks down to his office at the bottom of the classroom, all of the other students have already gone. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulls it out to see an incoming call from Rachel. She quickly silences it before stepping in.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Martinez?"

The man smiles at her.

"Please, call me David. And have a seat," he gestures to the empty chair in front of his desk.

She nods before doing as she's told. She begins to wonder why she's here. She's never insubordinate and as far as she knows, she has an A in this class.

"How's your first semester at Columbia been so far?"

Great, small talk. She decides to humor him so she can hurry up and go.

"It's been good. The classes are challenging and the people are nice."

"Not too challenging, I hope?" he laughs.

She fakes a laugh out of politeness.

"No, it's been perfect," she replies.

He nods, "So I've heard that you turned down your admission to Yale to come here instead. Not that I'm saying Columbia is an inferior school but, do you mind telling me why? It just seems unusual."

Because I wanted to be as close to Rachel as possible, and a fifteen minute subway ride was the closest I could get?

"I just wanted to be near familiar people. I wanted to start over but it's scary doing hit alone," she shrugs.

He frowns.

"I can understand, considering what you went through."

He knows. She knows that he knows. Hell, everybody knows. Getting stared at all the time at school gets old because she'll always be _that _girl. All of their faces were plastered all over every news station across the country. It'd be hard to go somewhere that nobody recognizes her.

She sighs.

"It was hard, but I'm not letting one event define who I am."

"I admire your bravery," he smiles.

"Thanks?"

"Anytime," he looks at the clock. "I guess you should probably go. Don't want you to miss out on your Halloween plans. And if you wanted to talk or need anything, and I mean anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

She thinks she sees something flash in his eyes but quickly shrugs it off.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Prof- I mean David," she stands to leave.

"Good night, Quinn," he calls as she exits the door.

That was weird.

She quickly makes her way down the hallways and out of the building. It's dark out but there's plenty of people on the street and her apartment is only a few blocks away so she doesn't mind walking at night. However, the diner that her roommates work at is on the way so she decides to stop by and wait for them to get off.

She remembers the call from her girlfriend and quickly pulls out her phone to dial her back.

"Hey! I was worried for a minute!" she answers on the first ring.

"Yeah, sorry. My professor wanted to talk to me after class." She stops at an intersection waiting for the walk light to turn green.

"Your Spanish professor?" Rachel asks.

"The cute one that did all of those toothpaste commercials? And hi, Quinn!"

Quinn laughs when she hears Kurt in the background.

"Yes, that one. What are you guys up to?"

"Watching Hocus Pocus. It is Halloween after all."

"It's a classic," Quinn agrees.

"We were invited to a party but instead we opted to stay in. There's bound to be drinking and illegal substances. But anyway, are you coming over tonight?"

Quinn frowns as she makes her way down the sidewalk.

"I can't tonight. I'm headed to the Boxcar to wait for Santana and Joe to get off. And probably study for a while."

"But why?" Rachel drawls out.

"I have a lot of homework."

"You can do it here!"

"I won't get it done over there with you distracting me," the blonde laughs.

Rachel gasps, "I would never do such a thing!"

She looks at Kurt who smiles and passes the popcorn.

"How about I make it up to you and take you out on a date tomorrow night?" Quinn proposes.

"Hmm, you're on Fabray. It better be worth the wait."

"Always. You're in for it Berry," Quinn smirks.

Rachel blushes at the blonde's s suggestive tone causing Kurt to give her a strange look.

She smiles when she hears a familiar voice in the background on Quinn's end.

"Ice Queen in the house! You want a bacon cheeseburger, Blondie?"

"I take it you're at the diner now?"

"Yeah I just walked in. Seems pretty busy tonight."

Rachel nods, "Tell Santana that Kurt and I said hello."

"Yes my love. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it. I love you."

"Love you too, Rach."

Rachel hangs up with a beaming smile on her face before turning to her roommate on the couch.

"She's taking me out tomorrow."

Kurt nods, "I have work tomorrow night. So feel free to do your lesbian shenanigans here afterwards."

"Oh, hush," the brunette playfully swats his arm.

Her phone chimes with a new text message. She quickly picks it up thinking it's her girlfriend.

Kurt raises his eyebrow, "Quinn misses you already?"

"No, it's just Brody," she types out a quick reply.

Kurt sighs before pausing the movie.

"So he's texting you now? I'm telling you Rach, that hunky piece of man wants you. Does Quinn know?"

She puts her phone down and turns to him, "First of all, he does not 'want' me. I made it very clear to him when we met that I was taken, just like he made it clear that he wasn't gay. And second of all, Quinn knows about my friendship with him."

"And she's okay with it?"

"She trusts me. I love her."

"Okay, sweetie. I know how much Quinn means to you and you've been through a lot together and I just don't want to see that go to waste. And if Brody has ulterior motives with you, you can bet your Streisand autograph that I'll be the first to sniff it out."

She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Do I ever tell you that you're the best?"

Kurt contemplates the question playfully.

"Not nearly enough."

They both laugh together.

"Speaking of possible suitors, didn't you have coffee with Adam a few nights ago?"

Kurt sighs.

"Yes. We went to his dorm afterwards and he ended up consoling me because I couldn't stop crying all night. He's the first person besides you and my dad that I've talked to about..." he takes a deep breath. "About Blaine."

"Oh, Kurt."

"He was really sweet about it. And of course, I told him that I'm not ready to jump into anything right now and have no idea when I will be. But, he said he'd be patient with me."

"That's great. Maybe it can go somewhere one day."

"Yeah. He never gave me those looks that everyone else does. He doesn't judge."

"Hey, that's good. I really like him. He's one of the few upperclassmen at school that isn't full of themselves."

Kurt laughs.

"Unlike Brody."

Rachel almost defends her friend but but decides against it.

"Exactly."

Kurt picks up the remote again.

"No more drama talk. Let's finish watching this movie."

* * *

**Hopefully you guys have a good idea of how this story will go.**

**The first story mainly revolved around Rachel but this one will focus on both Rachel AND Quinn.**

**Some things to expect: Ups and downs for Faberry, possible deaths of original survivors, and sexy times later on ;)**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**

**Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been working on another story that's been at the forefront of my mind lately. But nevertheless, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

This atmosphere is familiar to Rachel. Seeing everyone in the hallways whispering to each other and occasionally glancing at her makes her feel déjà vu all over again. But the last time, it was right after she was attacked and nearly murdered. Her first day at NYADA, she got a few looks from those who recognized her, but that stopped after the first week of the semester. But today is different. Today, something is off.

She hurries to get to Carmen Tibideax's class that she shares with Kurt. Her roommate has to be in a class earlier than she does on Tuesdays so maybe he can fill her in on what's going on.

"Rachel!"

Speak of the devil. As she reaches the door, Kurt notices her right away and immediately stands to grab her by the hand and pull her back to the hallway.

When they stop and he looks at her, she notices that his eyes are wide and it frightens her.

"Kurt, what's going on?" she feels the panic rising.

The boy lowers his voice, "Chandler Kiehl and that girl Harmony died last night."

"Oh my god!" Rachel brings a hand to her mouth, "That's awful! Were they involved in an accident? I know it was Halloween and quite a bit of people stupidly decide to drink and drive. But they seemed smarter than-"

"Rachel," he cuts her off, "it wasn't an accident. They were killed at a party. That party we were invited to."

Rachel gasps, "What happened?"

Kurt makes sure to hold eye contact while revealing the information to show that he's not joking.

"They were murdered."

Rachel stops breathing.

"What?" she croaks out.

"Rach, somebody murdered them. At the party."

The brunette stops to blink at her roommate before covering her mouth once more. She hunches over, feeling like she's about to be sick.

"That just, no. This isn't right. They didn't deserve that. They were amazing kids. How were they...no! I don't want to know! Has whoever that did it been arrested?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head, "they have no idea who could have done it."

Rachel gawks at him in disbelief.

"I'm sure half of NYADA was there! How could they not know? Surely someone must have seen something?"

"Everyone at the party was in costumes and nobody saw what happened until it was too late. It was...It was bad, Rachel. From what I've heard. It's too much like what..." he trails off with tears in his eyes, unable to finish the sentence.

Rachel immediately senses where his train of thought is headed.

"Kurt, no! This has nothing to do with us. People are murdered in New York pretty much every day and this just happened to hit a little too close to home," she reassures him.

"I know but that doesn't exactly make the news any harder to swallow. And do you know how many looks I've been getting today?"

Rachel nods.

"I've been stared at a lot too. I guess now I know why," she mumbles the last part under her breath.

"Well, obviously our past is going to follow us wherever we go. But you're right. This isn't about us, it's about them. Our story is long over."

"I wish I could see Quinn right now," Rachel sighs.

"At least you're able to see her," Kurt mumbles.

The diva quickly reaches for his hand.

"Kurt, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, Rachel," he smiles at her, though his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Let's go to class."

She gives in and follows her friend into their shared class. Carmen Tibideaux seems to be running late as nearly everyone is there except for her. Rachel and Kurt learned as soon as they started at NYADA to never question Ms. Tibideaux.

Adam, Kurt's friend, gives them a nod as he once again takes his seat next to Adam, with Rachel on Kurt's other side.

"You both alright?" Adam asks with his English accent.

The pair smile at him while nodding simultaneously.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"I thought I heard heels clicking. Don't even need to look up to know it's Hummel."

Kurt sighs, knowing exactly who was throwing out the insults.

He turns around to face Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe, both smirking with their obnoxious Cheshire Cat grins. They were best friends and fellow NYADA freshman with hair almost as big as their egos. The duo constantly stalked around campus like they owned it and not a day was ever wasted where they weren't shamelessly taunting fellow classmates. Kurt and Rachel came to the conclusion right away that their families somehow bought their admissions into NYADA as both of their talents are incredibly inferior to everyone else's. Or at least that's how Rachel put it.

"Really? You two morons can't cast aside your snide remarks for one day? Especially today of all days?" Kurt asks.

"If you're referring to the fact that everyone is mourning over the Fudge-Pack Wonder and Harmony Whatsherface, why should we? They were nothing special."

Hunter snickers at Sebastian's remark.

Rachel's jaw drops, "That is extremely disrespectful! You two should be ashamed!"

Hunter rolls his eyes.

"Stick a cork in it, Berry. It's not like this is anything new to you. All of those other kids died because of you so why do you care about a couple of people you hardly know?"

Rachel was at a loss of words at the boy's comment. She knew they were cruel but she didn't think even _they_would stoop this low.

Kurt stands up suddenly and turns around to face them.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, Hunter! You don't know what it's like to lose people that you love! Assuming you two shitheads are even capable of human emotion," his face becomes red in anger.

"Kurt, stop. Just let it go," Rachel tries to but no avail as her friend ignores her and remains standing.

"Oh, nice. I've never seen Liberace this riled up before," Sebastian laughs.

"Listen to the dwarf and sit your faggot ass down, Hummel."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Really? You're insulting someone by calling them a 'faggot' at an arts school in New York? News flash for you. Most of the people here are gay and we all know what you and Sebastian really do behind closed doors. It's pathetic that you actually think you're being subtle about it."

The room falls silent and Hunter immediately rises to get into Kurt's face.

Adam and Rachel also stand up to join Kurt.

"You watch your fucking mouth or my father will have your Broadway career finished before it's even started. Do you understand?" he snarls.

"I'm sure daddy will still be by your side when he finds out you and your hyena have been 'fudge-packing', as you so crudely put it."

Murmurs are heard from around the room and Hunter looks around anxiously before quickly composing himself.

"Is that all you think about? Have you not been getting any since your fairy died?"

"That's enough," Adam cuts him off. But neither Kurt nor Hunter make an attempt to move.

Hunter continues in a harsh whisper so not everyone can hear.

"I may like to keep my personal life to myself, and I suppose that's pathetic to you. But what's really pathetic is that you're so weak, you couldn't even save your own boyfriend. You just stood there and watched him die? Didn't you?"

He knows he struck a nerve. A major nerve at that.

Kurt's anger is immediately replaced with remorse as he takes a step back, trying to keep his tears at bay. He crosses his arms and looks to the ground.

"Fuck you, Hunter!" he hisses.

Adam steps in between them and gets into Hunter's personal space.

"You need to stop. Now. If you know what's good for you."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Adam smirks and Hunter sees a menacing persona take over his face which quickly sends chills all over his body. As far as Hunter can tell, he's the only one in the room who notices this. He's suddenly regretting the position he's in. The guy staring him down looked like he was about to rip him apart.

Adam opens his mouth to speak, but is suddenly interrupted.

"What is going on in here?"

Everyone's heads turn to the booming voice that belongs to one Carmen Tibideaux, standing at the doorway.

Rachel quickly speaks. She's not going to let those morons affect hers and Kurt's permanent record at NYADA.

"Nothing! Just a minor debacle. But I can assure you, everything is fine, Ms. Tibideaux," she smiles.

Carmen regards her student for a moment.

"Have a seat, Ms. Berry. Everyone else as well. I don't know what kind of school you all think this is, but I will _not _tolerate this in my classroom. Are we clear?"

Faint affirmatives are heard across the room as everyone scrambles in their seats. Rachel glances back to cast one final glare at Hunter and Sebastian before turning her head forward. She blindly reaches to her left to take Kurt's hand.

* * *

As soon as Carmen dismisses the class, Hunter is the first one out the door with Sebastian trailing right behind him. Rachel rolls her eyes before getting up.

She looks at Kurt who still has sorrow in his eyes. Adam follows them and they enter the hallway together.

Adam is the first to speak.

"Are you both alright?"

Rachel smiles at his concern and nods. She really hopes that Kurt will eventually consider him as more than a friend.

"Those dimwits are nothing but all talk. So yes, I'm fine," Kurt replies.

Adam frowns before stopping and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know that it's a sensitive subject, but if you ever need to talk about it again, I'm here for you. Both of you," he looks pointedly at Rachel.

"Thanks, Adam."

The British boy nods before turning around on his heel to head to his next class.

The brunette links arms with Kurt as they continue their trek.

"This is all just crazy."

He nods, "And sort of morbidly nostalgic."

"Yes, and like I said before, this has nothing to do with us so the most we can do is just pay our respects. Then move on, and focus on school."

Kurt nods, smiling suddenly.

"Oh, hey. Eye-Candy Weston, at your ten o'clock," he nudges her.

She turns her head to see that Brody was indeed approaching them.

"Hey, Rachel!"

She has no time to react when she finds herself suddenly wrapped in a bear hug. She peeks over Brody's shoulder to see Kurt giving her a knowing look and just rolls her eyes.

She gently pries the older boy off of her, "Hello Brody."

"I heard about what happened and had to make sure that you guys are doing okay," he looks at them both.

"Yes, we are obviously fine," Rachel answers for them.

"Are you sure? Is there anything you need?" he steps closer to her.

Kurt smirks at the two. How Rachel doesn't notice Brody's desperate attempts at winning her heart, he'll never know.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay cool. Do you want company tonight? I don't want you to be alone. Kurt, you have to work tonight, right?" he turns to him.

Kurt nods, "Yes, I very much do."

Brody turns back to Rachel, "So what do you say? Hangout and watch a movie marathon or something?"

"Actually, Quinn is taking me out tonight."

Brody looks slightly dejected when she tells him this.

"Yes. Quinn. Rachel's girlfriend. Lovely girl. Slight temper, but lovely," Kurt giggles.

"He knows who she is," Rachel informs him.

"Right, and _I _know that we need to be heading to our next class now. Bye Brody!" he begins dragging Rachel along.

"Alright, well I hope you have a good time. I'll take rain check on that movie marathon, then?" Brody asks as they walk away.

"I'll check my schedule and let you know!" Rachel calls out over her shoulder.

She sees Brody smile before turning around to head to his own class.

"'I'll check my schedule and let you know'," Kurt mocks her in good humor.

She smiles at him. He may be pressing her buttons but she's just glad that he's in a good mood now.

"Shut it, Hummel!"

* * *

**I know that it's kind of slow right now but I'm just trying to get the set-up right for the rest of the story.**

***SPOILERS* - By the way, that last episode of Glee was EXACTLY how I imagined Finn while writing him at the end of the first story. I knew he had psychotic potential!**

**Make sure to review or PM to let me know what you think!**

**Til next time!**


End file.
